


B.A.P Drabbles

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Short, fluffy drabbles that were never cross-posted here. All drabbles are from my tumblr, @/rosegukk. Thanks for reading ^^





	1. Entwined - Yongguk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^ ♡

You lie entwined with Yongguk on the plush couch as the pair of you drift comfortably between consciousness and dreams, the soft pattering of rain outside drumming a steady lullaby. 

Yongguk’s chest rises and falls slowly against your back while he mindlessly traces gentle patterns onto your warmed skin. He nuzzles his face into your neck, placing chaste kisses onto your pulse, and you giggle at the tickling sensation of his stubble. You feel the low chuckle in his chest before you hear it.

“I wish we could be like this every day,” he whispers against your cheek.

You encircle your fingers around his wrist and pull his arm tighter around you, “Me too, but for now let’s stay like this for the rest of the day.”

“I like the sound of that,” Yongguk says, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over your bodies. Embraced within the warm confines of the man you love you relent to the lull of the rain.


	2. Rumor - Yongguk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^

Paper crumples in your hand as you twist the fundraiser brochure nervously. Across the banquet hall of finely dressed elite, you spot Bang Yongguk, a.k.a your biggest opportunity to secure funding for your project for the next year and the man you are helplessly enamored with. You are clueless as to how to calm the butterflies lodging your throat long enough to talk to him.

A waiter passes by carrying a silver tray topped with delicate flutes of champagne. You hastily grab one and down the bubbles in one long drag. Liquid courage does naught for the pesky butterflies. Placing the empty flute on a white clothed table, you tilt your gaze back up to find that Yongguk has disappeared.

What am I going to do now, you fret, twisting the brochure into tighter and tighter knots. You search the entire room but cannot find him, accepting the fact that you will have to put your project on hold yet again. 

You slip unnoticed out of the hall and out onto the patio, breathing in the cool air. The sound of footsteps alerts you to the presence of another, but before you can turn to meet them a warm breath glides across the shell of your ear.

“I heard a rumor that you need my help,” Yongguk chuckles.


	3. Fireflies - Daehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^

Daehyun walks briskly a step ahead of you, but your hand in his links you together and keeps you close. He carefully picks a path over bulging roots and sleeping ferns, glancing back every so often to make sure you are alright and to flash a bright smile.

The forest is darkening rapidly with the setting sun, but you refuse to turn on the flashlight held tightly in your hand; you do not want to miss a single second of the show. 

Daehyun slows and waits for you to step in stride with him. His lips turn into an elated grin, “We’re here.”

With one final step the forest gives way to an open meadow. You hold your breath in anticipation.

“There,” Daehyun whispers. You follow the smudged outline of his arm to the spot he points to, searching eagerly for the light. 

A single, flickering light floats in the air. You wait patiently for the others to appear and are relieved when you do not have to wait long. Slowly, more lights join the first and multiply until thousands fill the space above the meadow. The border between the celestial stars in the night sky and the softly glowing ones on earth blur; an illusion of the stars stretching down to spend the night in the lower atmosphere. 

Daehyun slips his arm around your waist and carefully spins you in a circle to catch every angle of the fireflies. Tonight, you will stay together in your own galaxy.


	4. Electrify - Daehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^

Daehyun’s grip on your waist tightens as he twirls you about the dance floor. The humid, sticky air of the late summer night makes your dress cling to your body, but you pay no mind. Daehyun’s proximity to you and his guiding touch electrify your nerves, the exhilaration of dancing with your crush almost too much for your heart to handle. 

“Are you having fun?” He shouts over the blazing tempo of the music.

“Yes!” you yell back, earning a delighted smile from the vibrant man. 

Daehyun continues to lead you in small circles in the middle of flourishing bodies, one hand resting comfortably on your hip and his other pressed to the small of your back. Time blurs with the motion of your twirls and soon you are out of breath. 

Daehyun takes notice, “Let’s take a break.” He ushers you through the crowd and out into the slightly less stifling outside air, your nerves still humming from his electric touch.


	5. Lipstick Track Marks - Daehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^

Daehyun sighs at his reflection in the mirror while he ties a quick knot in his necktie. He tugs down one edge of his collar, exposing the red lipstick track marks that pepper his throat and lets out a whine,

“Just how long-lasting is this stuff? I scrubbed for ten minutes but it’s still rubbing off on my shirt.”

You chuckle from the bathroom, readying yourself for work as well,

“Maybe you should call in sick and we can finish what we started,” you trill teasingly from your place in front of the sink. 

Daehyun presses the pad of his thumb onto one of the marks, still trying to get the stubborn lacquer to move. He knits his brows together and hooks his forefinger above the knot in his tie, yanking down to loosen it. He turns to you and throws up his hands, 

“Fine! Give me my phone!”

A sly smirk forms at the corner of your lips and you grab the tube of red from the sink, reapplying it generously for round two.


	6. Breath - Yongguk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yongguk searches your eyes for any signs of fear, but he finds none.

You carefully tilt forward, peeking over the edge of the rocky cliff to the aquamarine lake below. Wiggling your toes until they overhang and grip nothing but air you give Yongguk an assured smile,

“Scared, Bang?”

Yongguk scoffs and shakes his head, “No, we have life-vests on and the drop isn’t too bad. Ready?”

“It’s now or never,” you cheer, feeling the adrenaline pulse with force through your body.

Yongguk takes your hand in his, giving it one last squeeze of encouragement,

“Hold your breath.”


	7. Fireworks - Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younger brother!Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^

“Come on, _come on!_ ” Youngjae tugs impatiently on your hand, the highest part of you he can reach.

You fumble with the cash between your fingers, trying to double-check that you are giving the correct amount to the man behind the food stall. He takes pity on you and declines your money, smiling broadly as he shoos you in the direction of the viewing area. 

“Alright, Youngjae, wait a second,” you squat down to his level and hold out an ice cream cone, “You still want this right? Or are the fireworks more important?”

Youngjae’s eyes go wide at the sight of the forgotten sweet treat. He smiles bashfully and carefully takes the strawberry ice cream, wasting no time in licking it. You grab his hand once again and begin weaving your way through the crowded summer festival.

An open spot on a grassy hill provides relief and you sit down quickly to claim the area, pulling Youngjae into your lap. Youngjae wiggles in anticipation, drops of melting ice cream falling onto your thighs. 

“It’s starting!” Youngjae shouts, pointing up at the darkened sky. Above, green, blue, and red stars burst in various shapes. Youngjae calls out each one,

“Did you see that? It was a dog!”

He continues to squeal in excitement and you settle back to watch the firework show with your strawberry ice cream-covered brother.


	8. Subtle - Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^^

The subtle ways in which Youngjae loves you are what set your heart thrumming against your ribs. A small note tucked into your bag, a cup of steaming coffee placed quietly on the nightstand to coax you from the caress of sleep, a delivery of a modest bouquet to your work when you are drowning in deadlines- a simple yet powerful way he affirms his adoration for you. 

But today as the freezing winds whip against your face and snow stings your eyes, it is the way he pulls you to the side and wraps his thick scarf around you that makes you melt despite the temperature. Satisfied that you are properly protected from the onslaught of Jack Frost, he hooks his arm through yours and leads you to a cafe. 

The warmth of fresh coffee defrosts your fingertips after Youngjae sets your order in front of you, taking the seat across for himself. He pushes a small plate towards you, 

“I got you a pastry as well,” he smiles, the apples of his cheeks glowing under the soft lights. 

“Thank you, but let’s share,” you say, cutting the pastry in half. Youngjae takes the smaller half, allowing you to indulge in your favorite treat. 

You do not believe you will ever tire of his love.


End file.
